Five 1x1
Title: "A melancholic guitar riff" Written Sketch * Written sketch Short Summary * The game is further introduced. * Kazuo manages to collect an amount of money through a disonest scheme and uses it to set a huge duel against another rookie, Dark Spark, in an attempt to double that money. * "Silence" gathers the Winner Five for the first time. Featured Duels Kazuo "The Rookie" Abe vs. Junji "Dark Spark" Tsukasa This Duel is conducted inside Nexus using the Friction rules. Since Junji makes the first corner ahead of Kazuo, he earns the King of Speed bonus for the circuit until the next lap. This bonus makes it so that, when Junji Summons a monster or activates a Summoning effect, that Summon/effect cannot be negated. Turn 1: Junji * Activates "Ascending Soul". * Normal Summons "Foul Fire-Fly". * Activates the effect of "Foul Fire-Fly", tributing "Foul Fire Freak" from his hand to Ritual Summon "Foul Fire Factory" in Defense Position. ** The effect of "Foul Fire Freak" lets Junji add an unspecified Level 3 monster to his hand (Kazuo's LP: 8000 → 7700). ** The effect of "Ascending Soul" lets Junji add "Foul Fire Freak" back to his hand. * Junji activates the effect of "Foul Fire Factory" once (Kazuo's LP: 7700 → 7600). * Sets 1 card. * Kazuo attempts to collect a bonus, but Junji activates the effect of "Foul Fire Factory" a second time, disrupting Kazuo and getting the bonus himself (Kazuo's LP: 7600 → 7500) (Junji's Bonus: +20 points). hand: 2 hand: 5 Turn 2: Kazuo * Junji activates the effect of "Foul Fire-Fly", tributing "Foul Fire Freak" from his hand to Ritual Summon "Foul Fire Fiend" in Attack Position. ** The effect of "Ascending Soul" lets Junji add "Foul Fire Freak" back to his hand. ** The effect of "Foul Fire Freak" lets Junji add an unspecified Level 2 monster to his hand. *** Junji chains the effects of "Foul Fire Factory" and "Foul Fire Fiend", as well as his face-down "Flammable Area". They resolve in reverse order: **** "Flammable Area" increases the original damage by Pyro monster's effect by 100. **** The damaging effects of "Foul Fire Fiend", "Factory" and "Freak" resolve (Kazuo's LP: 7500 → 7050 → 6600 → 6300). * Kazuo activates "One Day of Peace". ** Junji chains with the effects of "Foul Fire Factory" and "Foul Fire Fiend" (Kazuo's LP: 6300 → 5850 → 5400). * Kazuo Sets a monster and 2 cards. hand: 3 hand: 3 Turn 3: Junji * lap change effect here * Kazuo attempts to collect a bonus, but Junji activates the effect of his "Foul Fire Factory". Despite not inflicting damage, the visual effect disrupts Kazuo, making Junju collect the bonus instead. * Activates "Powder World". * Activates the effect of "Foul Fire Factory" and "Fiend" to further disrupt Kazuo. * Kazuo activates his face-down "Magnet Shield", revealing his Set monster, "Metal Scorpion" (DEF 800 → 0). ** "Foul Fire-Fly", "Factory" and "Fiend" are forced into attacking "Metal Scorpion"; however, it is not destroyed, and "One Day of Peace" prevents the battle damage. hand: 3 hand: 3 Turn 4: Kazuo * Junji activates the effect of "Foul Fire Factory" once. ** Kazuo chains with his face-down "Bad Aim", destroying "Powder World" (Kazuo's LP: 5400 → 4950). * Normal Summons "Scrounging Goblin". * Activates "Back-Up Rider", increasing the ATK of "Scrounging Goblin" (ATK 1000 → 2500). * Attacks "Foul Fire Fiend" with "Scrounging Goblin" (Spark's LP: 8000 → 6800). However, "Fiend" is not destroyed. ** The effect of "Scrounging Goblin" activates. *** Junji chains with the effect of "Factory". **** The effect of "Fiend" activates. Junji attempts to negate the effect of "Scrounging Goblin", but he realizes "Magnet Shield" will only allow him to target "Metal Scorpion". *** "Facory" resolves (Kazuo's LP: 4950 → 4500). ** "Scrounging Goblin" resolves. Kazuo adds a "Goblin" to his hand. * Junji activates the effect of "Foul Fire Fiend". ** Kazuo chains with the effect of "Smug Robbin' Goblin", negating the effects of "Fiend" and granting them to "Scrounging Goblin". * Sets 1 card. hand: 3 hand: 1 Turn 5: Junji * Activates the effect of "Foul Factory Factory". ** Kazuo activates the stolen effect of "Scrounging Goblin", negating the effects of "Factory". * Activates "Pot of Desires". He banishes 10 cards from his Deck, face-down, and draw 2 more cards. ** Kazuo activates "Sleepy Robbin' Goblin", adding "Pot of Desires" to his hand. * Attacks and destroys "Metal Scorpion" with "Foul Fire Factory". * Attacks "Scrounging Goblin" with "Foul Fire Fiend" (Kazuo's LP: 4500 → 4200). * Sets 2 cards. * As Junji ends his turn, the effect of "Metal Scorpion" activates, destroying all of Junji's monsters. ** The effect of "Flammable Area" activates, Special Summoning 1 "Pyro Token". ** The effect of "Foul Fire Factory" activates, Special Summoning "Foul Fire Filament". hand: 3 hand: 2 Turn 6: Kazuo ' * Junji activates his face-down "Vengeful Rebirth", Special Summoning "Foul Fire Factory", "Fiend" and "Fly" back to his field (Spark's LP: 7000 → 3500). * Junji activates the effect of "Foul Fire Factory" to inflict damage. ** Kazuo chains with the stolen effect of "Scrounging Goblin" in an attempt to negate that effect. *** Junji chains with the effect of his reborn "Foul Fire Fiend", negating the effects of "Scrouning Goblin". ** "Factory" resolves (Kazuo's LP: 4200 → 3200). * Junji activates the effect of "Factory" again to inflict damage (Kazuo's LP: 3200 → 2200). * Junji activates the effect of "Fiend" to inflict damage twice (Kazuo's LP: 2200 → 1200 → 200). * Activates "Pot of Desires". * Switches "Scrouning Goblin" to Defense Position. * Normal Summons "Momen" and activates its effect, switching it to Defense Position. * Activates "Double Spell", discarding 1 card to use the effect of Junji's "Vengeful Rebirth". He Special Summons "Metal Scorpion" in Defense Position (Kazuo's LP: 200 → 100). ** Junji activates his face-down "Spell Salvage", recovering his "Powder World". to be stolen by Kazuo's "[[Sneezy Robbin' Goblin]"] * Places "Scrounging Goblin", "Momen" and "Metal Scorpion" in the Link Markers to Link Summon "Robin Hook of the Silent Nights". ** Activates its effect, adding a "Goblin" card to his hand ("Sneezy Robbin' Goblin"). * Activates "Sneezy Robbin' Goblin", adding Junji's "Spell Salvage" to his hand. * Activates Junji's "Spell Salvage", recovering his "Slow Domino" (which he discarded for "Double Spell"). * Normal Summons "Foraminifera" as an additional Summon. * Activates his "Slow Domino". * Activates the effect of "Robin", taking Junji's "Fiend" and giving control of "Foraminifera" and "Slow Domino" to Junji. * During the End Phase, "Foraminifera" destroys all of Junji's monsters except for itself. that their effects don't trigger, since they left the field because of Junji's own monster ** "Flammable Area" activates (Chain Link 1). *** The effect of "Slow Domino" activates (Chain Link 2), allowing Kazuo to destroy Junji's "Powder World", "Flammable Area" and "Ascending Soul". Furthermore, if Junji Special Summons a Ritual Monster, "Slow Domino" will prevent all damage to Kazuo, although "Slow Domino" will be banished on Kazuo's next turn. ** "Flammable Area" resolves, Special Summoning 1 Pyro Token. 'hand: 3 (at this point: "Freak", the Level 2 "Foul Fire Familiar" and 1 more card; on field, Kazuo's "Foraminifera" and "Slow Domino") hand: 1 (on field, "Robin" and Junji's "Fiend") Turn 7: Junji * Normal Summons "Foul Fire Familiar". * Activates the effect of "Familiar", tributing itself to Ritual Summon "Foul Fire Factory" back. At this moment, the effect of "Slow Domino" prevents Kazuo from taking damage. ** Activates "Ceremonial Turbo" from his hand, adding a 2nd "Foul Fire Fiend" from his Deck to his hand and drawing 1 card. * Tributes "Factory" and the Pyro Token from his field, as well as "Fiend" from his hand to Ritual Summon "Foul Fire Fantasm", Summoning 1 Pyro Token to each player. * Attacks and destroys "Fiend" with "Fantasm", although the damage is prevented. * Switches "Foraminifera" to Defense Position. * Sets 1 card. reiterates that, once Kazuo's LP is merely 100, he doesn't stand a chance against his burn effects unless he can defeat him in the next turn, before "Slow Domino" gets itself banished; this leads to Kazuo's super hype speech hand: 1 ("Freak") hand: 0 Turn 8: Kazuo * Draws "Seven Tools of the Bandit". The Duel is interrupted at this point by Kazuo's intentional crash. Featured cards New cards are in italic.